ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Games
'''Iron Man '''is featured in several video games. He is one of four selectable heroes in Captain America and the Avengers (1991) and one of five playable characters in Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems (1996). He also appears in Capcom's Marvel Super Heroes (1995) and in Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (2000), where he is voiced by Chris Britton. Tony Stark is referenced in Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro. He also appears in Iron Man and X-O Manowar in Heavy Metal for the PC, PlayStation, the Game Boy, Saturn and Game Gear. The Invincible Iron Man came out on the Game Boy Advance in late 2002. Iron Man is unlockable after beating the easy difficulty on Tony Hawk's Underground which came out in 2003. Iron Man makes an appearance in the 2005 Punisher video game. He learns from his security that the Eternal Sun tried to steal the Iron Man armors. An inside joke alludes to Stark's alcoholism: After viewing the destruction left by the Punisher, Stark sighs and says, "I need a drink." Iron Man is an unlockable character in X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse voiced by John Cygan. He can be unlocked by collecting the four homing beacons in each act to access the secret area to retrieve a piece of his armor. Collect four pieces of his armor to unlock him. The War Machine armor is one of his alternate costumes. Iron Man is one of the main characters in Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects. An old woman wrongly believed that Spider-Man was chasing Iron Man in Ultimate Spider-Man. Spider-Man was actually chasing the Beetle. Stark himself does not appear in the game, and only his codename gets mentioned. John Cygan reprises his role of Iron Man who is a playable character in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance. His costumes include his New Avenger armor, his Classic armor, the War Machine armor, and his Ultimate armor. Iron Man is one of the main characters in game; Stark Tower is one of the bases of the team in the game. He has special dialogue with Nick Fury, Crimson Dynamo, Deathbird and Dark Colossus and Dark Captain America. A simulation disk has Iron Man fighting Ultimo on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. In 2008, Sega Corporation published an Iron Man video game (in tandem with the release of the movie) with Tony Stark voiced by Robert Downey Jr. and Iron Man voiced by Stephen Stanton. Stephen Stanton reprises his role of Iron Man who appears in The Incredible Hulk video game. He serves as a boss and as a threat level enemy should the Hulk cause too much destruction. He fights the Hulk in his Hulkbuster Armor MK II. Iron Man's Hulkbuster Armor is also playable if one has the data of the Iron Man video game on their memory card. In Spider-Man: Web of Shadows, Spider-Man tries to call Tony Stark to help build a device that will rid the city of the symbiotes. However, Stark Industries is closed due to a public health emergency. Iron Man is in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 as one of the main protagonists. Iron Man is the main character in Iron Man: Aerial Assualt. Iron Man is also in Iron Man 2 the video game which came out May 4th 2010. Category:Games Category:Iron Man: Armored Adventures Category:Section In Progress